Les Larmes d'un Ange
by LilyRose-Tourmaline
Summary: Toutes ces jeunes filles, ces vies innocentes qui ont été sacrifiées par un blondinet, au profit d'une soit-disant Déesse. Quelles ont été leurs histoire ? Comment se sont-elles terminées ? Et comment le système de la Régénération du Monde a t-il été mis en place ? C'est ma version des faits - Les chapitres fonctionnent comme des OS, mais ils se suivent. Sans "couples", ou presque.


**Auteure : LilyRose-Tourmaline**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartiennent pas. Les OCs tels que Lucia, précédemment "Estellise", sont à moi en revanche.**

 **Coucou tout le monde.**

 **Cela fait longtemps que je songeais à débuter cette fanfiction et je me suis finalement lancée. Je tiens à vous prévenir que les personnages de cette histoire n'auront pas un destin glorieux et le résumé ne laisse aucune place au doute, quant à ce sujet** **Ceci dit, je trouvais cela intéressant à développer : comment les Elus et l'Eglise de Martel sont nés, comment Mithos en est venu à son projet etc toutes ces choses là seront détaillées, au fur et à mesure.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Edit : Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier Marina Ka-Fai pour sa review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir :) Ensuite, j'ai changé de pseudonyme, mais aussi le prénom de ce premier OC.**_

 _ **Au début, je voulais utiliser des prénoms de personnages d'autres Tales of, pour qu'ils vous parlent un peu plus. Mais ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Ainsi, "Estellise" est redevenue "Lucia", qui était son prénom au départ. J'en ai profité pour corriger un peu en même temps...**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Lucia**

 _ **\- 4009 ans (avant Symphonia), Tethe'alla.**_

Dans le village d'Ozette, les rumeurs et les messes basses allaient de bon train. Parmi elles, la jeune Lucia se sentait constamment visée.

A dix-sept ans, la jeune fille résidait seule à l'orée d'une forêt à l'écart du village. Hostile et périlleuse, elle devait braver les dangers pour espérer gagner de quoi se nourrir, dans la vente des fleurs de Fandalia qu'elle affectionnait tant et des figurines, sculptées dans le bois sacré.

C'était un travail difficile et très méticuleux. Lucia avait les mains recouvertes d'écorchures et ses cicatrices la faisaient atrocement souffrir. Mais malgré la douleur et les réticences du village à son égard, elle tenait bon car elle avait une promesse à tenir :

 _Elle avait juré à sa grande-soeur de l'attendre._

Un beau soir, alors que les premiers flocons de l'hiver commençaient tout juste à tomber, Lucia fit néanmoins une étrange rencontre... celle du jeune garçon aux cheveux d'or et au regard transparent.

Il avait l'air amical et accepta de lui acheter un Lapin des Neiges, pour quelques flouzs. Il insista même pour la lui acheter à prix plus fort qu'elle le lui proposait, ce qu'elle s'efforça de refuser par principe.

Il lui sourit finalement, d'un sourire qui lui semblait sincère... mais quelque chose clochait chez ce garçon, il avait l'air louche, perdu et Lucia s'empressa de lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas...

 _Pourquoi un garçon aussi souriant, avait le regard si triste ?_

Le garçon parût surpris un instant, avant de se ressaisir. Lucia le vit serrer son poing droit avec amertume, comme s'il essayait vainement de ne pas refléter _sa vraie nature_ , ce qu'il cachait au plus profond de son coeur.

Lucia commençait à avoir peur... et s'il faisait partie de ces brigands, les Désians, dont elle avait tant entendu parler ? Ces Demis-Elfes qui commençaient tout juste à sévir, dans les environs de Sybak ?!

Elle frissonna lorsque le garçon la retint par le bras, de sa main glacée, pour l'empêcher de tourner les talons. Il lui faisait mal et il avait une force monstrueuse !

« Ton nom... » il murmura, presque froidement. « Tu es bien l'une des petites-filles d'Alexis Wilder, je me trompe ? Où est ta sœur ? »

Il resserra sa prise sur son bras, comme pour l'inciter à répondre.

Il ne souriait plus.

Dans la panique et par peur d'être agressée, Lucia poussa un cri strident, avant de frapper la joue de son agresseur avec son panier.

Une fois son bras libéré, elle courut au beau milieu des passants et les bouscula sans un regard. Les insultes fusèrent à son encontre, mais elle en avait cure : qui était donc ce sombre individu qui était venu la questionner sur sa famille et que lui voulait-il ?

Une fois la place d'Ozette franchie, elle se réfugia derrière la maisonnette condamnée du village, abandonnée depuis des années de cela et se mit à prier.

Instinctivement, les moments passés en compagnie de son père et de sa soeur lui revinrent en mémoire. Les repas qu'ils partagèrent sur la grande table, ou munis d'un chocolat chaud au bord de la cheminée. Les moments qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur lors de la cueillette de Fandalias ou dans leur chambre, lorsqu'elles veillaient tard... son père, qui la prenait sur ses épaules et lui faisait de belles promesses, quant à l'avenir.

Les images s'assombrirent dans son esprit et elle retint un sanglot.

L'humiliation qu'avait subi son père, lorsqu'un voyageur lui avait appris que sa tante s'était fiancée à un Elfe... comment son géniteur, avait tragiquement trouvé la mort dans la Forêt de Garaocchia, triste et seul...

Comment sa sœur était partie du jour au lendemain pour la capitale, au bras d'un parfait inconnu, en la laissant ainsi livrée à elle-même...

 _Elle, qui avait pourtant juré de toujours la protéger._

« Toi... ! Comment as-tu osé ?! »

Une vive douleur au visage, lui arracha un cri d'horreur. Le garçon inconnu venait de la rattraper, en un éclair et de la gifler violemment : il semblait furieux.

« Pitié, laissez-moi rentrer chez moi... j'ai de la famille qui m'attend ! »

L'adolescent ricana, tandis que Lucia rampait le plus loin possible de cet individu, au sourire diabolique. Son rire était sombre et cruel, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant... elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

 _Elle ne voulait pas mourir comme ça._

« Pitoyable, tu veux que je te dise ? »

La jeune fille poussa un hurlement terrible, lorsqu'il l'attrapa par les cheveux.

« Ma sœur, à moi... »

Elle essaya désespérément d'attraper la poignée de cette porten qui demeurait close... de cette maisonnette vide, qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs qu'elle ne revivra jamais...

Mais sa main se referma sur du vide, tandis que l'individu la tirait en arrière. Ses hurlements moururent dans sa gorge.

 _« Elle ne m'a jamais abandonné. »_

* * *

Au loin, les habitants du village, inquiets par de tels cris d'agonie, se mirent à la recherche de leurs provenance et entreprirent de fouiller la zone.

... Mais il était déjà trop tard.

 _ **On n'entendit plus jamais parler de Lucia Wilder.**_

* * *

 _ **Edit : Lucia, parce que ce prénom ressemble à Alicia. Pour faire le paradoxe avec son histoire et celle de Préséa, mais aussi son départ pour Altamira, où elle a fait la rencontre de Régal.**_

 _ **Au début, j'ai pris "Estellise" surtout par rapport à sa couleur de cheveux : du coup à la réécriture j'ai hésité entre les prénoms Estelle, Lise et Stella, mais j'ai préféré revenir à ma première idée.**_

* * *

 **Et voilà, pour ce premier chapitre.**

 **Au prochain ce sera l'histoire d'une autre fille, qui aura croisé le chemin d'un certain blondinet en quête de ce quelque chose, dont vous connaissez déjà la nature si vous avez terminé le jeu.**

 **Bref, à la prochaine quoi.**

 **Avis ? :/**


End file.
